O Sabor da Cerejeira
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Naruto tinha uma vida focada no trabalho e um futuro planejado com a noiva perfeita. Era o que pensava até conhecer Haruno Sakura. Ela era totalmente diferente do que considerava perfeito, mas desde que seus caminhos se cruzaram e ele sentiu o sabor de dos lábios dela, nada será como antes. / NaruSaku - UA
1. Prévia

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**~*S2*~**

**Essa fic e todas interligadas a ela são uma homenagem a escritora que adoçou e salvou minha, a saudosa Penny Jordan. **  
**Devo muito a ela e essa é a forma que encontrei para agradecer. :)**

**~*S2*~**

**Prévia**

*** . * . * . * . * . ***

**A vida dele era perfeita**

Naruto remexeu no bolso do paletó preto e retirou uma pequena caixinha laranja que atraiu o olhar da namorada.

– Quer casar comigo, Hina? – Pediu enquanto abria a caixinha e deixava Hinata ver o pequeno anel de diamante.

– Sim, claro que sim - A Hyuuga respondeu estendendo a mão direita para que colocasse o anel em seu dedo anular. - É lindo. - Declarou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

– Como você anjo. - Disse enquanto beijava o anel antes de se inclinar na mesa para beijar a noiva.

**A vida dela era uma loucura diária**

Estava há meia hora procurando as chaves de seu carro, o que significava que chegaria atrasada e seu chefe, como sempre, iria repreendê-la.

– Por que não procura no sofá? - Aconselhou Ino.

Sakura olhou para o sofá ocupado pelo boneco de plástico da Yamanaka.

– Droga, Ino! Não dá pra manter esse... - Fez uma careta de nojo pensando em como descrevê-lo. - Treco sorridente no seu quarto?

– Não fale mal dele. - Pediu Ino indo até o boneco pra abraçá-lo. - Ele é meu amigo e odeia ficar sozinho no quarto. - A Yamanaka beijou a face do "amigo". - Liga não Eri-kun, isso é falta de sexo.

– Kami, porque me deu uma amiga pirada, um chefe ranzinza e uma chave sem GPS?

**Suas vidas colidiram**

– Sou Uzumaki Naruto, amigo do Sasuke. – Apresentou-se o loiro com um sorriso largo.

Sakura se obrigou a parar de babar pelo homem à sua frente e ser profissional.

– Sou Haruno Sakura, secretária do Uchiha-sama.

– Ah! Falei com você ontem. - Naruto não conseguiu evitar dizer com sinceridade e apreciação. - Você é tão bonita quanto sua voz.

**Ela não parava de pensar nos beijos dele**

Lembrando os beijos de Naruto, Sakura suspirou alto pela terceira vez o que atraiu a atenção de sua amiga.

– Por que não assume o que sente e agarra esse homem?

– Ele me beijou por acidente. - Declarou com um novo suspiro, dessa vez de consternação. - Até me pediu desculpa.

– Acidente? Do ângulo que vi parecia que ele pretendia te comer.

**E ele não parava de pensar no sabor dela**

– Não deveria pensar e nem beijar outra estando noivo da Hina. - Naruto resmungou fitando o copo entre suas mãos.

– Deveria aproveitar enquanto ainda não casou. - Sasuke aconselhou tomando seu saquê em um só gole. - Se fosse você provaria do fruto proibido. Ninguém saberá se você não contar.

Em seu estado normal Naruto teria rejeitado o conselho, mas, após duas garrafas de saquê, aquela ideia lhe parecia muito atraente.

**Sentir o gosto do amor é proibido?**

– Naruto? O que faz aqui?

Sakura se surpreendeu ao ter a cintura envolvida em um abraço e os lábios capturados em um beijo intenso, apaixonado e com gosto de saquê.

Em algum ponto distante de sua consciência uma vozinha lhe dizia para afastá-lo, que eram de mundos diferentes e que nunca daria certo. Mas a rósea a ignorou e se deixou levar pelos beijos do Uzumaki.

**O Sabor da Cerejeira**

**O sabor daquela pele o seduziu e alterou para sempre o rumo de sua vida**

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Espero que gostem****. *-***


	2. Perfeita

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**~*S2*~**

**Essa fic e todas que serão interligadas a ela são uma homenagem a escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas história, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

****~*S2*~****

Um som melodioso começou a tocar pelo quarto, cujos móveis se resumiam a um cabideiro de metal preso à parede, uma cômoda branca ao lado de uma estante e um criado mudo ao lado da cama onde Haruno Sakura se remexia conforme a música aumentava. Era sua música favorita, mas, ainda sob o efeito do sono interrompido, Sakura desejou partir o celular que usava como despertador em dois.

Elevou o tronco, coberto por uma velha e larga camiseta grafite, que terminava abaixo dos quadris estreitos, e abriu os olhos esverdeados. Uma careta se formou no rosto fino da jovem.

Estendeu a mão direita para pegar o celular sobre o criado mudo e desligá-lo.

Ainda sonolenta, jogou os lençóis para o lado, deixando à mostra as pernas longas, e colocou os pés no chão de porcelanato marrom que cobria todos os cômodos do apartamento. Ao sentir o impacto dos pés quentinhos contra a frieza do piso encolheu os pés, colocando-os de volta sobre a cama.

Com os olhos procurou suas pantufas brancas em forma de coelho. Inclinou o corpo para pegá-los, calçou-os e por fim se levantou.

Saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro, que ficava ao lado da cozinha, para tomar banho. Para chegar ao seu destino tinha que atravessar a sala, que se encontrava na mais completa penumbra. Com preguiça de procurar o interruptor e já acostumada em fazer o percurso no escuro, Sakura seguiu como uma sonâmbula.

– Aiiii! - Gritou ao tropeçar em algo, cair de cara no chão frio e sentir um peso se chocar contra suas pernas.

– O que aconteceu? É ladrão? Onde? Onde? – Ouviu Yamanaka Ino perguntar apavorada antes das luzes serem acesas. - O que você fez com o Eri-kun? - Quis saber a mulher de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, magra, que trajava um baby doll de nylon amarelo incapaz de cobrir a calcinha fio dental da mesma cor, correndo para socorrer Eri, que caíra sobre as pernas de Sakura.

Estatelada no chão, Sakura encarou a amiga de infância com descrença. O que diabo poderia fazer contra aquela coisa sorridente? "Talvez joga-lo em uma fogueira e vê-lo derreter aos poucos". Respondeu sua mente zangada com aquela situação absurda, enquanto seus olhos verdes fuzilavam Eri. Não que ele ligasse em ser hostilizado pela enésima vez desde que passara pela porta do apartamento.

Eri, o amado e idolatrado Eri, que merecia mais atenção e cuidados que ela, não passava de um boneco de plástico de 1,80 m, cabelo curto e castanho, olhos no mesmo tom, músculos definidos e anatomicamente perfeitos em todos os sentidos. Para horror de Sakura, Ino fizera questão de lhe mostrar cada mínimo detalhe do boneco que comprara meses atrás. Além disso, e o que mais irritava a Haruno, Ino escolhera um modelo com um sorriso safado no rosto. Toda vez que o olhava sentia que "aquilo" a desnudava em pensamento, por mais impossível que isso fosse.

– Por que não deixa esse troço no seu quarto? - Questionou entredentes.

– Calma, Eri-kun, a testuda é mal-humorada por natureza, não é nada com você. - Ino disse para consolar o boneco que vestia somente uma bermuda cinza. - Ela necessita de um amigo como você. - Completou fazendo Eri sentar no sofá, sobre a manta vermelha que o cobria.

– Um... Dois... Três... - Sakura começou a contar enquanto se erguia tentando, com muito custo, conter a vontade de pular no pescoço fino da amiga. - Respira Sakura... Respira... Tudo está na mais perfeita ordem astral. - Cantarolou evitando estragar seu dia discutindo com a maluca com quem dividia as despesas do apartamento.

Seguiu para o banheiro onde se despiu antes de entrar no box e ligar o chuveiro para tomar um banho relaxante antes de ir trabalhar.

Com a água escorrendo por seu cabelo que descia até os ombros e se ensaboando, Sakura se perguntou por que aceitara ir morar com Ino. A resposta chegou rápida. Embora caprichosa e pervertida da unha perfeitamente pintada do pé até os fios loiros que cobriam sua cabeça, Ino era o mais próximo de família que tinha.

Órfã desde os oito anos, Sakura fora motivo de disputa entre os familiares, mas não porque a queriam e sim por empurrarem-na uns para os outros. Por fim, fora morar em uma cidade pequena sob a guarda de um tio por parte de mãe, que tinha três filhos adolescentes para se preocupar e uma esposa que encarara Sakura como um estorvo em princípio e empregada conforme os anos foram passando.

Sua única alegria fora conhecer Ino na escola que seus tios lhe pagaram. Ino era rica, popular e tinha uma autoestima elevada, totalmente diferente de Sakura, mas mesmo assim a Yamanaka simpatizara com a rósea e viraram grandes amigas. Tinha muito a agradecê-la, Ino a ajudara diversas vezes e até lhe arranjara um trabalho quando Sakura concordara em morarem juntas em Tóquio.

Sakura torceu os lábios rosados aos lembrar-se do emprego como secretária dos donos de uma pequena empresa publicitária chamada Yoshiaki.

Sabaku no Gaara, o diretor, era uma homem tranquilo, de poucas palavras e exigente. Porém não tanto quanto Uchiha Sasuke, o presidente. Se não bastasse o mau humor matinal do Uchiha, ainda tinha a mãe dele, Mikoto. Fora a Uchiha quem contara sobre a vaga para Ino, ressaltando que precisava de alguém que vigiasse cada passo de seu filho caçula. Não sabia o que era pior, seguir as ordens do tirano Sasuke ou repassar tudo o que via e ouvia para mãe dele.

Terminou o banho, enxugou-se e utilizou a tolha para cobrir o corpo. Seguindo o ritual de toda manhã, escovou os dentes, maquiou-se e arrumou o cabelo em um coque antes de fazer o trajeto de volta para o quarto.

Ao passar pela sala, deu uma olhada na amiga que voltara a dormir, dessa vez sobre o sofá e com a cabeça apoiada no colo de seu amado Eri. Apesar de odiar o boneco, não conseguiu evitar sorrir diante da cena.

Voltou ao seu quarto, pegou as roupas que deixara separadas no cabideiro, compostas por um vestido tubinho rosa sem mangas que terminava pouco antes de seus joelhos, um cinto fino trançado e um blazer bege. Na cômoda pegou a meia calça cor da pele que colocou com cuidado.

Devidamente vestida calçou os sapatos scarpin de cor areia, pegou a bolsa e o celular de cima da mesinha e foi para a cozinha, que era integrada à sala por uma bancada de ipê com pouco mais de um metro e meio.

Preparou um chá de camomila, pegou uma maçã, colocou algumas bolachas em um prato sobre a bancada e sentou em uma das duas cadeiras giratórias presas ao chão para tomar seu café da manhã antes de mais um dia de trabalho.

Mordendo a maçã, girou a cadeira e percorreu com os olhos o pequeno, para não dizer minúsculo, apartamento, o único imóvel que podia ajudar a pagar. Negara-se a deixar que sua amiga pagasse tudo sozinha e Ino, conhecendo sua teimosia, concordara em morar no local, mas deixando claro que o maior dormitório e o banheiro entre os quartos seriam dela. Sakura não vira motivo para negar o pedido, assim como não se opôs quando Ino decidira pintar de vermelho sangue uma das paredes da sala, onde ficava o pequeno rack de madeira com a televisão, e decorara tudo a seu bel-prazer. O único cômodo que se salvara havia sido o quarto de Sakura, porque Ino decidira que a rósea é quem devia mexer nele.

Sorriu. Por mais estranho que fosse aquele era o seu lar, enquanto Ino e o bizarro Eri eram a sua família.

*S2*

No outro extremo da cidade, em uma casa luxuosa de decoração elegante, os empregados executavam logo cedo as tarefas diárias. O dono da mansão, um homem de vintes sete anos, alto, cabelo arrepiado loiro e olhos azuis de nome Uzumaki Naruto, tomava seu café da manhã com sua mãe.

– A cada dia a empresa cresce mais e mais. Logo que lançarmos a nova linha de maquilagem Namikaze as vendas aumentarão muito.

– Seu otousan se orgulharia de tudo o que fez nos últimos anos. – Declarou Kushina, uma linda mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos azul petróleo, segurando sobre a mesa de jantar de seis lugares a mão do filho.

Ambos sorriram com saudade. Minato falecera há cerca de seis anos vítima de câncer, Naruto, um universitário na época, tivera que dividir seu tempo entre as aulas e o comando da empresa. No começo fora difícil, tivera que conseguir a confiança dos funcionários e dos acionistas minoritários. A desconfiança fizera com que muitos temessem o futuro da empresa, o valor das ações na bolsa caiu e a instabilidade fez com que encarassem Naruto como um jovem playboy que afundaria o patrimônio acumulado por Minato.

Naruto se propôs a trabalhar noite e dia para mostrar que estavam errados e agora, prestes a lançar uma nova linha que idealizara nos mínimos detalhes, sentia que ninguém poderia encará-lo como um herdeiro inútil.

Além disso, a boa fase da empresa tornaria outro de seus sonhos realidade.

Observando o sorriso do filho se alargar, Kushina comentou:

– Essa linha deve ser muito boa para que sorria dessa forma.

– A linha é perfeita, mas o motivo do meu sorriso é outro. - Naruto apertou a mão de Kushina. - Pretendo pedir Hinata em casamento.

– Mas... Não está sendo precipitado?

– Namoro Hinata há seis anos. Creio que adiei esse momento até demais.

– Vocês são jovens, têm que esperar um pouco e aproveitar, pois agora poderão ficar mais tempo juntos.

– Você e o otousan casaram muito mais jovens.

– Sim, mas era diferente.

– Diferente?

Kushina mordeu os lábios com nervosismo. Não queria estragar a felicidade do filho, mas tinha dúvidas a respeito do relacionamento dele. Hyuuga Hinata era linda, prendada, comportada, gentil, perfeita. Tanta perfeição incomodava a Uzumaki. Tinha a impressão que o filho via a namorada como uma peça decorativa. Não via calor ou paixão naquela relação, mal via beijos e, mesmo que vasculhasse suas lembranças, não conseguiria achar nenhuma que mostrasse o jovem casal discutindo pelo que quer que fosse. Isso não era normal.

– O que foi kaasan?

– Ah, perdão, Naruto! Creio que apenas tento evitar que se afaste de mim. - Mentiu por não saber como dizer ao filho que não achava que Hinata fosse a pessoa certa para ele.

– Não se preocupe. Depois do casamento viremos morar aqui. – Naruto garantiu. - Não vejo porque procurar outro lugar e tenho certeza que Hinata vai concordar.

Kushina não duvidava. Hinata aceitaria tudo que Naruto decidisse. Era justamente isso que a preocupava.

*S2*

Revisando os relatórios que deveria entregar para o patrão, pela primeira vez em cinco meses que trabalhava para a empresa de publicidade Yoshiaki, Sakura estava aliviada e transbordando alegria. Suas orações haviam sido ouvidas, Uchiha Sasuke ficaria ocupado entrevistando garotas para a vaga de governanta em seu apartamento, Mikoto com certeza verificaria a nova funcionária do filho de perto, e assim ambos a esqueceriam por um dia.

Infelizmente sua felicidade acabou no momento em que ouviu o som das portas do elevador do décimo andar se abrindo. Inclinando o corpo para frente e esticando o pescoço para ver quem chegara, viu o Uchiha sair do elevador e andar apressado pelo corredor que levava ao seu escritório, ignorando todos em sua volta.

Surpresa, Sakura demorou a levantar e quando o fez, quase deixou a cadeira cair para trás com o impulso. Pegou nervosamente a agenda onde anotava os compromissos do Uchiha, uma caneta e entrou na sala que o patrão ocupava.

– Pensei que o senhor não viria hoje. - Não conseguiu segurar o comentário, com uma ponta de desapontamento que esperava que ele não notasse.

– Pensou errado. - Sasuke respondeu com seu tom naturalmente frio.

– Já contratou a governanta? - Quis saber, se arrependendo logo depois ao receber um olhar irritado do moreno.

– A senhorita nem ao menos se dignou a entrevistá-las antes de mandá-las ao meu apartamento, não é?

– A agência para a qual telefonei disse que mandaria as melhores de acordo com o perfil do senhor. – Defendeu-se Sakura imaginando que o mau humor daquela vez tinha sido por causa das entrevistadas. Não que ele fosse gentil com ela.

– Que perfil?

Sakura procurou lembrar o que dissera ao telefone.

– Solteiro, com vinte e sete anos, empresário renomado, dono da empresa de publicidade Yoshiaki, herdeiro das empresas petrolíferas Uchiha...

– Não pensou em contar quanto tenho no banco? - Ouviu o Uchiha resmungar.

– Ajudaria?- Quis saber com interesse.

– Claro que não. – Quase gritou encarando a Haruno com raiva. - Da próxima vez diga a minha personalidade, não minhas qualidades financeiras.

Mentalmente Sakura se perguntou quantas pessoas aceitariam trabalhar para ele quando o descrevesse como: Grosseiro, mal-humorado e exigente ao limite. Provavelmente ninguém. Mas por fim ofereceu:

– Posso telefonar para a agência e refazer o perfil.

– Não é preciso, minha kaasan já escolheu uma governanta.

– Mikoto-sama? O senhor tem certeza que não quer que refaça o perfil?

– Não é preciso. – Repetiu com irritação.

Sakura se perguntou qual seria o interesse da Uchiha agora. Afinal fora contratada por Mikoto para informar tudo que Sasuke fazia dentro da empresa que ele montara com um amigo há cerca de dois anos. Será que agora queria uma espiã dentro do apartamento? Mas se queria por que não a contratara para o cargo? Mesmo tendo milhões de defeitos, alguns que saltavam à vista quando ele era contrariado, Sakura achava o patrão o melhor partido do mundo, além de ser lindo e sexy. Não havia uma só alma feminina em todo o prédio que não suspirava ao ver o moreno alto, corpo atlético, de cabelos e olhos negros. Por isso não seria nenhum sacrifício largar o cargo de secretária para morar debaixo do mesmo teto que o Uchiha, ao contrário, seria maravilhoso poder vê-lo desfilar com o peito nu pela casa; entrar no quarto dele...

– Haruno, escutou algo do que acabei de dizer? - Perguntou Sasuke estranhando o sorriso enorme, a face corada da secretária e o fato de ela não sair de sua sala. – Quero comprimidos para dor de cabeça.

– Ah, me desculpe. - Pediu tensa pelo rumo que seus pensamentos tomaram. - Volto em um instante, Sasuke-sama.

Sakura saiu apressada do escritório quase se chocando contra o sócio de Sasuke na empresa, Sabaku no Gaara.

– Perdão. - Murmurou sem parar para verificar se o Sabaku ouvira, precisava chegar à enfermaria no primeiro andar do prédio com urgência.

*S2*

Naruto passou a manhã verificando os projetos para o lançamento da linha de produtos. A essência do novo perfume estava definida, as texturas e cores das maquiagens já haviam sido aprovadas nos testes, mas ainda faltava dar vida ao produto, como seu pai costumava dizer.

No fim de tarde foi para a sala de reunião decidir os últimos detalhes para o lançamento da nova linha, junto de três componentes da equipe de criação da empresa que sempre contratavam para os lançamentos da Namikaze Cosmetics, e do *farmacêutico cosmetólogo Nara Shikamaru, seu braço direito na produção da nova linha.

No entanto, por mais que as ideias estivessem em sua cabeça, não conseguia passá-las para o papel ou para os funcionários da empresa responsáveis pelo marketing. Havia momentos em que parecia que o olhavam como se fosse um idiota tentando mandar no serviço deles. E de certa forma, tirando a parte do idiota, estava o tempo todo indicando o que deveriam fazer. Tinha que fazer valer o seu desejo, afinal o dinheiro e o produto eram seus.

– Essa é a terceira vez que o senhor pede pra modificar o desenho da embalagem. – Reclamou a diretora de arte Hatsu Mamoru, uma mulher alta, de cabelo vermelho e estreitos olhos castanhos que faiscavam de raiva. - Nunca conseguiremos fazer uma publicidade com um produto que não tem uma definição. – Reclamou se segurando para não gritar com o Uzumaki.

– Não gostei das anteriores, queria algo diferente. Sedutor e puro ao mesmo tempo. Entende?

Aquele olhar novamente.

– Isso não está dando certo. – Reclamou Naruto se levantando do lugar que ocupava na grande mesa da sala. – Preciso de uma equipe publicitária que consiga interpretar o que digo! E que não me encare como um imbecil que deve permanecer montado na grana e só esticar a mão pra efetuar o pagamento.

– Nem o senhor interpreta o que quer. É inconstante, não sabe definir nada e ainda pensa que sabe o que temos de fazer. – Retrucou a mulher com raiva. – Minato já teria...

– Não sou o meu tousan. – Naruto a interrompeu. Odiava quando começavam a comparar de forma negativa o jeito que trabalhava com a de seu pai. – É provável que se ele estivesse aqui se faria entender, mas como não está eu decido o que fazer, e nesse instante decido que procurararei outra agência.

– Como?

– Essa eu achei fácil de interpretar. – Naruto resmungou saindo da sala. – Não se preocupem, pagarei pelo tempo que perderam com as minhas "inconstâncias". – Comunicou em voz alta já do lado de fora.

Caminhava apressado rumo ao elevador. Precisava chegar à sua sala, dois andares acima, para resolver o que faria dali em diante.

Entrou no elevador sendo seguido pelo Nara, cujas mãos permaneciam dentro dos bolsos da calça social preta.

Shikamaru, por passar horas trabalhando com o Uzumaki, aprendera que era inútil contrariá-lo, mas começava a se perguntar se ele realmente sabia as consequências do que acabara de fazer.

– Diga logo que fiz besteira. – Naruto pediu observando a expressão pensativa do moreno de rabo de cavalo negro, cujos olhos escuros permaneciam fixos no painel do elevador.

– Besteira é usar camiseta laranja e jeans pra trabalhar. O que fez é insano. – Argumentou.

Naruto gargalhou.

– Laranja é a minha cor favorita, sabia?

Shikamaru bufou entediado.

– Impossível não notar.

O elevador chegou ao andar desejado. Os dois saíram e seguiram para a sala do Uzumaki.

– Trocar de agência após anos utilizando a mesma é problemático. – Shikamaru resmungou depois de Naruto fechar a porta.

– Não se preocupe. – Naruto pediu dando leves tapinhas no ombro do funcionário e amigo. – Conheço uma agência publicitária que saberá interpretar o que digo. – Riu satisfeito indo se sentar em sua cadeira.

– Tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Shikamaru encarando o Uzumaki com desconfiança. - Também não entendi o que seria uma embalagem diferente, sedutora e pura. – Confessou esfregando o olho direito. – Seria mais fácil deixar tudo nas mãos deles.

– Nunca decido pelo mais fácil. – Naruto retrucou sorrindo. – Confie em mim, a empresa que quero contratar fará um ótimo trabalho. Estudei administração com os donos que se especializaram em marketing. Sei do que eles são capazes quando recebem um desafio. – Completou pegando o telefone sobre sua mesa e discando os números da empresa dos amigos.

*S2*

Com eficiência, Sakura atendeu rapidamente o telefone no primeiro toque.

– Yoshiaki, boa tarde!

– Boa tarde! Sou Uzumaki Naruto da empresa Namikaze Cosmetics.

Sakura ficou impressionada, não por conhecer a empresa, pois Ino tinha um amigo trabalhando na Namikaze Cosmetics, mas porque a voz do outro lado da linha era muito sexy. Era uma pena que, segundo sua experiência pessoal, Uzumaki Naruto devia ser um velho, obeso e careca.

– Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor Uzumaki?

– Sou amigo do Uchiha Sasuke e gostaria de falar com ele.

– Sobre qual assunto?

– É algo que tenho de discutir diretamente com ele.

Sakura mordeu os lábios. Seria tão mais fácil se o Uzumaki esclarecesse qual era o assunto. Em um dia normal e com bom humor - o que era raro - Sasuke odiava quando passava um telefonema sem antecipar o assunto, já imaginava a catástrofe que ocorreria se fizesse isso justo no dia em que cometera um erro logo pela manhã.

– O Uchiha-sama está ocupado no momento... - Começou para obrigar o Uzumaki a dizer o que queria, mas foi logo interrompida.

– Qual é o seu nome?

– Haruno Sakura. - Respondeu automaticamente.

– Então, Sakura...

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir o Uzumaki pronunciar seu nome. O homem podia ser um velho, mas a voz era atraente, calorosa e, estranhamente, mexia com ela.

–... Sasuke é meu amigo há anos e tenho certeza que aceitará falar comigo.

Outra coisa ficara clara com a persistência do Uzumaki, assim como todo rico, ele era um prepotente que não aceitava uma negativa como resposta.

– Aguarde um momento na linha. - Pediu com frieza antes de transferir a ligação, se levantar e andar até a sala do chefe.

Parou em frente à porta de madeira, que separava sua sala do escritório do Uchiha, e respirou profundamente antes de entrar.

– Sasuke-sama, há uma ligação na linha três...

– Da minha kaasan? – Ele a interrompeu ansioso.

Sakura, tensa, encarou Sasuke. Por alguns minutos havia se esquecido do estado de nervos de Sasuke com a falta de contato com Mikoto, mas agora, com ele a encarando à espera de uma confirmação, se sentia prestes a cometer um suicídio.

– É do senhor Uzumaki Naruto da empresa Namikaze. – Respondeu devagar, colocando um pé para trás para facilitar a fuga caso o chefe tivesse algum acesso de raiva. – Solicita falar diretamente com o senhor.

– Sobre o quê? – Ele perguntou com raiva no olhar.

– Ele não disse...

– Quantas vezes te disse que deve saber sobre o que querem falar comigo antes de me incomodar?

– Eu perguntei, mas...

– Esquece, pode sair que atendo a porcaria dessa ligação.

– Sim, senhor. – Sakura voltou rápido para seu lugar, quase afundando no assento de sua cadeira. - Droga! - Apoiou a cabeça e os braços sobre sua mesa.

Como fora estúpida em transferir sem ter total certeza que Sasuke aceitaria o telefonema. O Uzumaki era um grande mentiroso, pois Sasuke não demonstrara ser tão amigo dele, muito menos parecia desejar falar com ele. Se bem que, para quem trabalhava com comunicação, tanto o Uchiha quanto seu sócio, Gaara, não eram de muitas palavras. Devia ser alguma característica dos ricos... Não, Ino também era rica, mas falava pelos cotovelos.

Um pigarro a fez endireitar o corpo com medo que fosse o Uchiha, mas, para sua sorte ou azar, era o Sabaku.

– Sasuke ainda não conseguiu falar com Mikoto-sama? - Ele perguntou com os olhos fixos no número três do telefone de Sakura, cuja luz vermelha mostrava que alguém utilizava a linha.

– Não. - Sakura respondeu um pouco nervosa. - No momento ele está em uma ligação com Uzumaki Naruto da empresa Namikaze Cosmetics.

– Naruto? O que ele quer com o Sasuke? - Gaara perguntou mais para si do que para a Haruno.

– O senhor Uzumaki disse que era importante e tinha que falar diretamente com o Sasuke-san. - Respondeu a Haruno.

Gaara continuou fitando o telefone com concentração. Sakura estranhou tanta atenção para um telefonema.

– Temari dará uma festa hoje e pediu para convidá-la. - Gaara comunicou de repente, antes de pegar o bloco de anotações e uma caneta, que estavam sobre sua mesa, e começar a escrever. - Começará às 21hrs em uma boate aqui perto. - Ele informou ao destacar a folha e entregá-la a Haruno.

Sakura leu o endereço e o nome da boate, não se surpreendeu ao notar que se tratava de uma em que só podres de ricos tinham acesso. Para conseguir fazer uma festa naquele local, Temari, irmã mais velha de Gaara e diretora de criação da empresa, devia ter gasto uma fortuna.

– Posso levar uma amiga? - Perguntou ao se dar conta que o Sabaku se afastava para entrar na sala de Sasuke. - É que tenho uma colega de apartamento...

– Claro. - Respondeu o Sabaku sem ao menos se voltar para olhá-la. – Só informe o nome pra secretária da Temari colocar na lista.

Sakura voltou a ler o nome da boate. Pelo menos seu fim de noite prometia.

*S2*

Sorrindo e com uma mão no bolso direito de seu paletó preto, Naruto entrou no restaurante Ichiraku e foi guiado até a mesa que reservara. Como sempre, ficava perto da entrada do restaurante e de frente para a grande janela por onde podia observar o movimento da rua. Gostava de se perder nos passos apressados dos pedestres, no girar das rodas das bicicletas e em tudo o que acontecia de modo frenético do lado de fora. Toda aquela agitação o ajudava a colocar as ideias nos eixos.

Continuava com a mesma roupa que usara para trabalhar, infelizmente não tivera tempo de ir para casa. Na pressa para chegar no horário marcado para pedir a namorada em casamento, apenas passara em uma loja de joias para comprar uma aliança e seguira para seu restaurante favorito.

Esperava que Hinata chegasse logo, pois queria retornar à sua casa o mais breve possível para informar Kushina do que ocorrera na empresa. Temia que sua mãe não aprovasse, porém não voltaria atrás em sua decisão. Pior seria ter de dizer que ainda não tinha uma agência para substituir a anterior.

O constante sorriso, que era sua marca registrada, se apagou ao recordar que não tinha a confirmação de que a empresa Yoshiaki promoveria a nova linha da Namikaze Cosmetics, só conseguira que Sasuke prometesse ver a possibilidade de aceitar sua proposta. De qualquer forma iria à Yoshiaki conversar pessoalmente com eles.

Satisfeito com sua nova decisão, voltou a sorrir enquanto relembrava a época em que estudou com Gaara e Sasuke. Embora sempre discutindo, os três eram muito unidos e se ajudavam em tudo o que podiam. Foi por intermédio de Sasuke que conhecera Hinata, porque o pai de sua anjinho trabalhava e morava na propriedade dos Uchiha. Além disso, eram praticamente da mesma família desde que Itachi casara com Konan, a viúva de seu primo Yahiko.

– Que bom revê-lo Naruto!

Naruto desviou o olhar da janela para um senhor robusto, de cabelos grisalhos e trajando o uniforme de cozinheiro.

– Também fico feliz em revê-lo Teuchi-san!

– Quase pensei que havia perdido meu melhor cliente. – Comentou o dono e chef do restaurante Ichiraku.

Naruto riu. Desde a morte de seu pai, principalmente nos últimos meses, passava a viver em função da empresa. Suas constantes viagens para representá-la e ganhar novos investidores tornara difícil visitar os amigos e apreciar o ramén que só Teuchi conseguia fazer.

– Posso ficar um tempo sem aparecer, mas jamais vou abandonar o Ichiraku, amo esse lugar de todo coração. – Declarou com tom dramático e colocando a mão direita no lado esquerdo do peito.

– Rapazinho, o seu humor está igualzinho ao da sua mãe.

– Vou considerar isso um elogio.

– E é. – Ergueu o olhar e sorriu. - Ah! Parece que a espera pela sua pequena dama termina agora. - Teuchi apontou para a entrada do restaurante.

Hinata, trajando um longo vestido cinza de manga comprida, cumprimentava Ayame, filha de Teuchi, antes de ser encaminhada até onde ele estava. Admirou o andar cadenciado da namorada, o longo cabelo azulado cuja franja não ocultava os brilhantes olhos perolados e o sorriso suave direcionado à sua pessoa.

Com a face de marfim levemente corada, Hinata agradeceu Teuchi por puxar a cadeira para que sentasse.

– Ele sempre é tão gentil comigo. – Comentou a Hyuuga quando ficaram a sós.

– É impossível tratar mal um anjo. – Galanteou o Uzumaki, porém dessa vez não conseguiu que os lábios cheios dela se curvassem em um sorriso. – O que aconteceu?

Depois dessa simples pergunta ouviu durante todo o jantar Hinata reclamar de seu novo trabalho como governanta de Uchiha Sasuke, o que não era comum. A personalidade da Hyuuga era do tipo que jamais se queixava, apenas ouvia e pouco falava. A discrição e doçura da namorada que o atraíra.

– Não entendo por que Mikoto fez isso comigo? Todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke-sama me odeia.

– Sasuke não te odeia...

– E por que sempre me trata mal?

– Ele é assim mesmo. Frio com as pessoas, não é nada particular. – Explicou cansado daquele assunto. - De qualquer forma, tenho uma proposta que se você aceitar te ajudará a sair mais cedo desse emprego.

– Proposta?

Naruto remexeu no bolso do paletó preto e retirou uma pequena caixinha laranja que atraiu o olhar da namorada.

– Quer casar comigo, Hina? – Pediu enquanto abria a caixinha e deixava Hinata ver o anel de diamante.

– Sim, claro que sim - A Hyuuga respondeu estendendo a mão direita para que colocasse o anel em seu dedo anular. - É lindo. - Declarou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

– Como você anjo. - Disse enquanto beijava o anel antes de se inclinar na mesa para beijar a noiva.

Afastou-se e observou o olhar apaixonado que sua noiva ostentava. Calma, gentil e discreta, ela era perfeita. Durante todo o relacionamento ela lhe dera forças, entendera suas ausências e jamais fazia cobranças. Teriam o casamento perfeito.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – ****Espero que curtam o capítulo.**

**Big beijos e até o próximo! :***


	3. Primeira Impressão

**Naruto não me pertence... Só queria o Itachi. *-***

**~*S2*~**

**Essa fic e todas que serão interligadas a ela são uma homenagem à escritora que adoçou minha vida com suas histórias, a saudosa Penny Jordan.**

**~*S2*~**

**Capítulo 2 – Primeira Impressão**

**~*S2*~**

Como o habitual, Naruto se reuniu a mãe para o café da manhã, aproveitando para falar do que acontecera na empresa. Não dissera no dia anterior porque chegará a casa tarde e Kushina já havia ido dormir.

— Os demitiu?

— Os afastei desse projeto — corrigiu Naruto. — Me tratavam como se eu tivesse que concordar com tudo e assinar os cheques.

— Trabalhamos com essa agência há anos e nunca tivemos nenhum problema.

— Eu sei — murmurou coçando a nuca. — Confie em mim, fiz o melhor para a empresa.

Kushina ajeitou o corpo na cadeira e encarou o olhar firme do filho. Não aprovava a atitude do filho, mas o que podia fazer? Quando a Namikaze mais precisara, ela abdicara do comando que dividia com o falecido marido e se afastara devido o luto. Fora Naruto que se colocara a frente dos negócios, apesar das desconfianças dos sócios minoritários e funcionários. Ele passara todas as horas dos últimos seis anos dedicando sua atenção à empresa e a ela, sem reclamar um dia sequer.

— Se te conforta já tenho outra agência em vista — Naruto comunicou para tranquiliza-la.

— Tudo bem! — Kushina falou surpreendendo o filho.

— Hãm?!

— Confio em você. Não concordo com o que fez, achei impulsivo. — Sorriu ao completar: — Mas impulsividade é um mal da família. Sei que eu não faria diferente.

Naruto correspondeu ao sorriso, pegou a mão de Kushina e beijou seu torso.

— Prometo que será um sucesso — disse radiante e entusiasmado. — Acompanharei cada detalhe de perto, mesmo que signifique passar noites em claro.

— Não exagere filho — pediu com o semblante preocupado. — Também terá que cuidar dos preparativos do seu casamento. Não quero que fique esgotado.

— Os detalhes do casamento ficarão nas mãos da Hina. — Empolgado informou: — Marquei um almoço com a família dela aqui no sábado, para oficializar o noivado.

— Que ótimo! Conversarei com a Hinata e ajudarei no que vocês precisarem.

— Obrigada mãe! — Apertou a mão de Kushina com carinho, antes de erguer o pulso para verificar as horas no relógio. — Tenho de ir. — Bebeu o último gole de café e levantou. — Nos vemos a noite. — Inclinou-se e beijou o topo da cabeça de Kushina antes de sair apressado.

Kushina observou a saída do filho com uma ruga de preocupação. Com exceção do café da manhã quase não via o filho, mesmo nos fins de semana ele permanecia correndo de um lado para o outro, resolvendo cada mínima pendencia da empresa e da fábrica. Esperava que, após o lançamento da nova linha e do casamento, Naruto diminuísse o ritmo.

~*S2*~

Sakura revirou sua bolsa pela terceira vez, voltou ao quarto, vasculhou em cima e embaixo da cama, gavetas e cada compartimento a vista. Nada. Desistiu e foi para a sala. No exato momento em que a atravessou em direção à cozinha a porta abriu e Ino entrou carregando suas sandálias na mão.

— Você chegou só agora? — Arregalou os olhos ao notar que Ino usava as mesmas roupas da noite anterior.

Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios carnudos e naturalmente rosados, Ino girava vaporosa pela sala em algo porcamente semelhante a uma dança, cantarolando qualquer coisa como uma bêbada. O vestido platinado da noite anterior subia a cada volta, revelando as coxas e quase a calcinha mínima que Sakura sabia serem as preferidas da amiga. Seu cabelo estava úmido e embolado em um coque alto, com fios soltos e desgrenhados a sua volta e preso com uma caneta, claramente feito às presas. Seu rosto jovial estava sem um pingo da maquiagem, o que para os padrões de Ino era quase um sacrilégio. Mas a amiga resplandecia.

— Lindo dia, Sah-flor-de-cerejeira! — Se jogou na banqueta, as mãos delicadas com unhas longas e cuidadas afastaram a mecha loira de frente do olho. — Tive uma noite . .sa com um deus flamejante. Você não acreditaria nas coisas que fizemos. — Ela riu. — E nem no que encontrei de manhã.

— Prefiro não saber — declarou com uma careta.

Tinha visto Ino desaparecer na pista de dança assim que chegaram à festa. Da última vez que a vira estava agarrada ao ilustrador da empresa, Sai Satoshi. Conhecendo a amiga, Sai era o novo nome na lista de casos da amiga. Pobrezinho, não fazia ideia do perigo que Ino representava. De qualquer foram, o que ocorresse com Sai seria merecido, assim como Ino, ele adorava quebrar corações.

Deveria avisar a amiga que o ilustrador da Yoshiaki era um paquerador inveterado? Não. Até porque ela também era uma paqueradora inveterada. Apostava que Ino adoraria.

Decidida a ignorar a amiga inebriada pelos resultados da noite anterior, continuou sua caçada.

— O que tanto procura?

— As chaves do carro. Não consigo achar e não lembro em que local coloquei — informou em voz alta, ajoelhada atrás da bancada, a mão direita tateando embaixo da pia.

Levantou e afundou as mãos na cabeleira rósea desesperada. Estava à meia hora procurando, o que significava que chegaria atrasada e seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha, como sempre, iria repreendê-la, dessa vez com razão.

— Já procurou no sofá? — questionou Ino, colocando os braços na bancada para apoiar a cabeça, o sorriso em seus lábios irritando Sakura. Estava desesperada enquanto a amiga sorria de orelha a orelha.

Consternada, olhou para o sofá ocupado pelo boneco de plástico da Yamanaka.

— Droga, Ino! Não dá pra manter esse... — Fez uma careta de nojo pensando em como descrevê-lo. — Treco sorridente no seu quarto?

— Não fale mal dele — pediu Ino bamboleando até o boneco pra abraçá-lo. — Ele é meu amigo e odeia ficar sozinho no quarto. — A Yamanaka beijou a face do "amigo". — Liga não Eri-magic, isso é falta de sexo.

Exasperada, Sakura ergueu os olhos e as mãos para cima.

— Deus, porque me deu uma amiga pirada, um chefe ranzinza e uma chave sem GPS?

— Se esta atrasada, vá de táxi — Ino indicou, colocando as longas pernas no colo de Eri. — Ofereceria a minha moto, mas a deixei no salão de festa ontem.

Vencida, Sakura deixou os ombros caírem e procurou as chaves no sofá, ignorando a amiga e o "magic". Nada.

Achava um desperdício gastar dinheiro com táxi quando tinha seu velho e fiel chevette, mas se demorasse mais um minuto, Sasuke tiraria sua pele para fazer um casaco.

— Se encontrar a chave deixe em cima da minha cômoda — pediu ao abrir a porta do apartamento.

— Sim capitã Sakura! — Ino disse, levantando em posse de sentido para acrescentar em voz alta e com tom militar. — Tanto estresse é falta de sexo, melhor praticar com urgência, capitã Sah!

Para completar sua desgraça, justamente naquele instante, a vizinha da frente, Chiyo, uma senhora baixinha de mais de 90 anos, saia para sua caminhada matinal com seu chihuahua insuportável. A face flácida despencou em surpresa, os lábios finos e cheios de rugas abertos em choque, assim como os pequenos olhos fixos em Sakura.

Sua amiga e colega de apartamento, dia após dia, a matava de vergonha.

~*S2*~

Ansioso em assinar um contrato com a Yoshiaki, Naruto passou no prédio em que a agência de publicidade ocupava dois andares e solicitou falar com os amigos. Após entrar em contato com a empresa, a recepcionista entregou um cartão de visitante, liberando a passagem do Uzumaki, e informou o andar para o qual deveria ir.

No andar indicado, Naruto saiu do elevador, sendo recepcionado por um forte aperto de mão de Gaara Sabaku.

— A que devo a visita? — Gaara questionou levando o Uzumaki em direção a sua sala.

— Quero saber se entrou em um acordo com o Sasuke, sobre promover a Namikaze — respondeu Naruto, aceitando a cadeira que o outro indicou para sentar. — Conversei com a minha mãe hoje cedo, ela aprovou a troca de agências publicitárias. Agora, só necessito a confirmação de vocês. — Antes que Gaara pudesse responder, continuou empolgado: — Sasuke me disse que estão com a agenda cheia, mas o lançamento da nova linha será no final de abril. Por isso, ontem insisti para que ele convencesse você a aceitar minha oferta.

— Compreendo... — Gaara sentou, pegou uma caneta e a moveu entre os dedos. — A agenda não é problema. Podemos corresponder a qualquer expectativa que uma empresa do porte do Namikaze tenha.

— Maravilha! — Naruto alegrou-se. — Confio na capacidade de vocês e ficarei mais tranquilo em relação à nova linha da Namikaze.

— Agradeço a confiança.

— Aproveito para convida-lo ao meu casamento — Naruto comunicou com um sorriso empolgado. — Será simples, mas pretendo fazer uma reunião depois da cerimônia, até convidei o Sasuke para ser meu padrinho.

— Conte com minha presença — Gaara confirmou levantando. — Buscarei o contrato padrão para que você leia e entremos em acordo ponto a ponto. Volto em poucos minutos.

Naruto concordou, mas nem bem se passou segundos sozinhos e, impaciente, saiu da sala de Gaara, caminhando de um lado para o outro da recepção vazia. Sua inquietação só teve fim quando o elevador parou no andar que estava. Pensando se tratar de Sasuke, aguardou as portas se abrirem. Ficou fascinado com o par de olhos esmeraldas a encara-lo com espanto.

~*S2*~

Tinha esticado o braço para vários taxis, a maioria passara direto, por isso, quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao prédio em que trabalhava, correu angustiada pela recepção, entrando no elevador e selecionando freneticamente o botão do nono andar, como se assim o fizesse subir depressa. Era certo que Sasuke - mesmo que não verbalizasse - a repreenderia com o olhar.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, se precipitou para fora, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar com olhos azuis a fita-la atentamente. Dois lagos azuis cristalinos que a miraram de cima a baixo, os lábios se abrindo em um sorriso caloroso.

— Bom dia! Sou Naruto Uzumaki, amigo do Sasuke — apresentou-se o homem alto de cabelo loiro.

Sakura foi até sua mesa, colocou a bolsa sobre o tampo de madeira e passou rapidamente os dedos entre os fios rosados, ajeitando o cabelo. Devia ter a aparência de uma doida que acordara atrasada, o que não ficava muito longe da realidade.

— Bom dia! Sou Sakura Haruno, secretária do senhor Uchiha e do senhor Sabaku.

— Ah! Falei com você ontem. — Naruto não se controlou em dizer com sinceridade e apreciação. — Você é tão bonita quanto sua voz.

— Obrigada! — agradeceu encabulada. Além de bonito era galante. Sua primeira impressão dele por telefone, não podia ter sido mais equivocada.

Sakura obrigou-se a parar de babar pelo homem à sua frente e ser profissional.

— Quer falar com o senhor Uchiha?

— Sim, porém ele ainda não chegou.

— Ah...

Isso era algo que ela deveria saber. Por um lado era bom, seu atraso não seria percebido, mas, por outro, o Uzumaki estava sozinho na recepção tempo suficiente para se queixar dela com o Uchiha.

— Falei com Gaara, então não se preocupe — Naruto informou ao notar sua expressão alarmada. — Aguardo o retorno dele.

Sentiu-se ainda mais miserável. Era a secretaria dos sócios e falhara com ambos logo pela manhã.

— O senhor quer café, cappuccino ou chá? — perguntou solícita.

— Cappuccino, por favor — ele com um sorriso caloroso. — E pode me chamar somente de Naruto.

Assentiu em silêncio, mentalmente se negando a chama-lo pelo primeiro nome. Apesar do tratamento gentil, Sakura considerava desnecessário criar intimidade com um cliente da Yoshiaki.

Sakura pediu licença e seguiu para a primeira porta ao lado da recepção, lugar em que se instalou a pequena copa do nono andar.

A copa localizava-se atrás da recepção, tendo um enorme espelho dupla face entre ambas, de forma que quem estivesse naquele recinto visse as pessoas que aguardavam do outro lado.

Sakura olhou para o vidro e, ao não ver o Uzumaki, virou-se para retornar e verificar o que acontecera, levando um susto ao percebê-lo as suas costas.

— Desculpe-me, é que realmente não gosto de ficar parado e sozinho.

— Compreendo — Sakura disse apenas para agradar o cliente, caminhando tensa até a cafeteira.

— Trabalha aqui há muito tempo? — ele questionou enquanto a observava preparar a bebida.

— Desde sua fundação há dois anos.

— E cuida da recepção e da copa?

— A empresa é pequena — explicou mesmo incomodada com a presença do Uzumaki e seu interrogatório. — Tem outra funcionaria, mas ela se divide na copa e na limpeza dos dois andares. Quando ela não está, eu faço.

Ignorando a vontade de entregar o cappuccino na copa, Sakura ajeitou a xícara com o líquido em uma bandeja e seguiu de volta para a recepção, colocando-a na mesinha destinada aos clientes. Sem sentar em um dos sofás, Naruto pegou sua bebida e a tomou.

— Está perfeito! — exclamou, lançando um sorriso luminoso para a Haruno.

Mesmo sabendo que pouco contribuíra para isso, Sakura sorriu agradecida pela gentileza dele. Percebeu que julgou mal o Uzumaki, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente.

Foi nesse momento, em que encarava encantada o cliente da Yoshiaki, que seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha, decidiu aparecer. E, pelo olhar hostil dele, estava de mau humor.

— Oi, Sasuke! — Naruto cumprimentou ao notar a presença do Uchiha.

Sakura aproveitou para retornar a sua mesa, sentar e fingir que estava ali há horas. Com sorte seu chefe não notaria que o computador estava desligado até aquele momento.

— O que faz aqui?

Ergueu os olhos do que estava fazendo para o chefe ao reparar que ignorara a saudação do Uzumaki. O comportamento de seu chefe não era o de alguém feliz em reencontrar um amigo.

— Decidi resolver pessoalmente o contrato — Naruto disse, sem perceber, ou fingindo não notar, a rejeição ao seu cumprimento.

— Contrato?! — Sasuke questionou visivelmente confuso.

— Sim, para Yoshiaki promover a nova linha da Namikaze Cosmetics — Naruto explicou sem deixar de sorrir um segundo, mesmo diante das vibrações negativas que o Uchiha emitia.

Trabalhando há tanto tempo para o Uchiha, Sakura sabia quando algo o desagradava, a presença do Uzumaki com certeza era motivo de aversão. Essa mensagem era clara no modo que o chefe encarava o Uzumaki, ficando ainda mais quando o Uchiha disse friamente:

— Infelizmente, não podemos promover a Namikaze.

— Não?! — Naruto o encarou confuso. — Mas o Gaara disse que poderiam e até foi imprimir um contrato padrão para análise.

— O Gaara fez o quê?!

— Informei que ficaríamos imensamente felizes em ajudar o Naruto em seu projeto — respondeu Gaara ao sair da sala do administrativo da empresa com o contrato em mãos.

— Temos diversos trabalhos que ocuparam nosso tempo por meses. — Sasuke refutou entredentes quando o sócio parou ao lado da mesa de Sakura.

— Nossa equipe é grande o suficiente para atender todos os clientes, incluindo a Namikaze. — O Sabaku contrapôs antes de se voltar para Naruto e entregar o documento. — Podemos marcar uma reunião com seus advogados para adequar os termos a necessidade da Namikaze.

Folheando, Naruto concordou, antes de encaminhar-se ao sofá mais próximo para sentar-se e ler atentamente o contrato padrão.

Sakura, por sua vez, observava os sócios. Sasuke encarando o Sabaku com raiva, e recebendo um olhar de indiferença de Gaara. Algo naquela contratação de serviços não estava correta. Sua suspeita aumentou quando Sasuke exigiu seco:

— Podemos conversar em particular?

— Claro — Gaara concordou no mesmo tom, mas comentando afim de adiar a conversa: — Porém, temos que acertar uma data para...

— Primeiro conversamos — Sasuke interrompeu taxativo — e depois decidimos, em conjunto, sobre esse contrato.

— Como preferir — Gaara retrucou com olhar gélido. — Na minha sala ou na sua?

Sem responder, Sasuke caminhou com passos pesados para dentro de seu escritório, deixando a porta escancarada. Calmamente, Gaara o seguiu.

Ainda mais desconfiada, Sakura olhou para o despreocupado Uzumaki, tentando encaixa-lo como amigo do Uchiha. Impossível. A animosidade do Uchiha era perceptível a alguém atento ou que o conhecesse bem. Bom, talvez o Uzumaki fosse uma pessoa tão otimista que considerava amizade o que, obviamente, não era.

Voltando a concentração aos seus afazeres, Sakura recebeu um motoboy com documentos para Sasuke assinar, aguardando ansiosa e temerosa o momento em que o Sabaku deixaria a sala do Uchiha.

Quando finalmente Gaara saiu, visivelmente contrariado, Sakura presumiu que a conversa dos sócios terminara mal, o que significava que o humor de Sasuke piorara.

Depois que Gaara levou Naruto para sua sala, sozinha, com o envelope para Sasuke sobre sua mesa, Sakura respirou fundo, ergueu-se e seguiu para a sala do Uchiha.

O encontrou em frente ao notebook aberto, a expressão ameaçadora aumentando o receio de Sakura em interrompê-lo, embora fosse necessário.

— Com licença senhor Uchiha. — Sakura evitou o olhar furioso de Sasuke e depositou na mesa o maço de folhas. — É do escritório do senhor Hatake. Ele precisa da sua assinatura em ambas as vias.

Sasuke puxou o documento e Sakura, não vendo necessidade de continuar naquela sala opressiva, retirou-se apressada, orando para ter pouco ou nenhum contato direto com o chefe ao longo daquele dia.

Horas depois, as preces de Sakura mostraram-se inúteis ao precisar informa-lo que Mikoto e a governanta dele, Hinata Hyuuga, estavam no prédio e solicitavam passagem. As visitas de Mikoto Uchiha costumavam aumentar o estresse de Sasuke.

Recepcionou as visitantes e as levou até a sala do Uchiha, porém instantes depois a governanta saiu e informou que Sasuke pedira café, exigindo que fosse feito pela governanta.

Agradecida por não ter que preparar a bebida, Sakura acompanhou a Hyuuga até a copa e indicou em que local ficavam as coisas que a governanta precisaria, aproveitando para saber mais da pobre criatura que também aguentaria o mau humor diário do Uchiha.

— Você morava na mansão Uchiha? — perguntou curiosa ao saber que a jovem crescera no mesmo lar que seu chefe.

— Nasci e fui criada na mansão. Meu pai é motorista deles e minha mãe... — Deixou a colher de café suspensa acima do coador ao recordar da mãe. Com um suspiro despejou o pó ao continuar: — Minha falecida mãe era a melhor amiga da dona Mikoto, e também trabalhava como governanta na mansão.

— Melhor amiga?

Hinata assentiu enquanto ligava a cafeteira.

— Elas se conheceram em um orfanato de freiras na Inglaterra. Anos depois, Mikoto a contratou para ser governanta na mansão Uchiha — resumiu, completando com um sorriso miúdo: — Foi assim que meus pais se conheceram.

— E agora você é governanta do Sasuke. — Sakura riu. — Juro que pensei que Mikoto contrataria uma velha para controlar o filho... — Calou-se. Seus olhos esverdeados analisaram Hinata de cima a baixo, reparando pela primeira vez no longo cabelo preto, preso por uma fita, e na franja espessa quase cobrindo os olhos. Em comparação a Sakura, a Hyuuga era baixa, pelo menos dez centímetro menor, e não usava salto, em vez disso calçava horrorosas botas que pareciam masculinas. As roupas, uma saia longa, camisa branca de gola alta e terninho, ambos acinzentados, eram sérias demais para alguém que parecia ter a sua idade. Não era velha, mas a aparência combinava com o que imaginara quando Sasuke dissera que Mikoto contrataria a governanta.

— Controlar o senhor Sasuke não é minha função. — Ouviu Hinata murmurar enquanto despejava o café em uma xícara e a ajeitava no centro da pequena bandeja de madeira.

— Posso levar — Sakura ofereceu, mas a governanta a impediu de encostar os dedos na bandeja.

— Não precisa — Hinata proferiu com um sorriso hesitante.

Conformada, e até agradecida por não precisar entrar sozinha na sala do Uchiha, Sakura acompanhou Hinata de volta ao escritório e abriu a porta para que entrassem.

— Finalmente! Pela demora pensei que se perdera — Sasuke disse no momento em que a Hyuuga atravessou a porta.

Logo atrás de Hinata, Sakura observou com curiosidade o Uchiha olhar desconfiado para a xícara de café, antes de pega-la e beber seu conteúdo. Apesar de solicitar que a Hyuuga fizesse a bebida, Sasuke não parecia confiar em sua nova funcionária.

— Hum! — Ele desviou a atenção do copo para ela, de forma que Sakura previu que seria o alvo da vez. — Deveria aprender a fazer café com a Hinata.

Resmungou um "desculpe-me", mesmo considerando o comentário desnecessário. Embora ele esquecesse facilmente, sua função não era servir café, era a secretária, não copeira.

— Bem, tenho de voltar à mansão e Hinata ao trabalho — Mikoto anunciou se levantando. — Te vejo em breve filho!

Sakura acompanhou Mikoto e Hinata até a porta. Do outro lado, a poucos passos da mesa que ocupava na recepção, Gaara conversava com Naruto.

— Ah, querida, esqueci-me de falar sobre a diarista. Melhor voltar e resolver essa situação — ouviu Mikoto recomendar para Hinata. — Te espero aqui.

A Hyuuga retornou para a sala. Sakura sentiu pena da governanta. Trabalhar para Sasuke Uchiha não era fácil, interrompe-lo no trabalho duas vezes era loucura, e Mikoto lançara a governanta sozinha para o perigo.

~*S2*~

Ao lado de Shikamaru, Naruto terminava a vistoria diária da fábrica, costume herdado de seu pai para aproximar-se dos funcionários e saber o andamento em todos os setores. Naquele dia priorizara o turno da noite, pois, depois de conversar com Gaara, passara a manhã e a tarde inteira em seu escritório tratando da nova linha e trabalhando com relatórios dos ganhos da Namikaze Cosmetics.

Passaram pela linha de produção, pelo estoque e pelos laboratórios. Sempre parando para ouvir quem se aproximasse. A maioria só o cumprimentara. Porém, o chefe do setor de produção de maquilagem reclamara de uma máquina e passara outras queixas de ou sobre funcionários. E no laboratório de pesquisas fora abordado por Karin Uzumaki, a melhor pesquisadora química da empresa e também sua prima, para responder por um lote que não chegara. Temendo a personalidade forte e crítica, assegurou que o pedido foi feito e estava previsto para aquela semana.

Com o cabelo ruivo impecavelmente preso em um coque, Karin ajeitou os óculos na face e encarou o primo com indignação.

— Lembre-se que a demora em receber os itens que solicitei é um dia perdido nos testes para sua preciosa nova linha — alertou, antes de voltar para seus estudos.

Aliviado pela prima não se prolongar no assunto, Naruto fez uma nota mental de cobrar o envio e, com Shikamaru ao seu lado, seguiu para o escritório que tinha na fábrica.

— Conversei com a agência de publicidade que escolhi para lançar a nova linha — informou ao fechar a sala e encaminhar-se para sua mesa. — Segunda teremos uma reunião na Yoshiaki. Gaara apresentará todos que farão parte do projeto e resolvermos que caminho a promoção da nova linha seguirá.

— Acredita que idealizarão uma proposta melhor que da agência anterior? — Shikamaru questionou, ocupando uma cadeira em frente ao Uzumaki.

— Creio que se esforçarão mais que a anterior, o resto é consequência — respondeu ligando seu computador. — Deixei claro que estarei envolvido em todas as etapas e você me auxiliará.

— Mais serviço — lamentou Shikamaru, entediado só em pensar nas horas que perderia analisando projetos de propaganda. — Vai trabalhar? — perguntou observando Naruto prender o olhar na tela do computador.

— Tenho relatórios para avaliar; cobrarei o atraso do pedido da Karin; e fiquei de analisar a planilha de gastos do setor de produção — disse, descendo os dedos apressadamente pelo teclado.

— Passa das 21 horas — informou olhando as horas em seu relógio de pulso. — Estamos trabalhando desde as sete da manhã.

— Até as 23 termino — Naruto disse, indicando sem levantar os olhos da tela: — Você pode ir para sua casa, já ficou além do seu horário por minha culpa, o que agradeço.

— Vai sair só quando encerrarem o turno da noite e trancarem a fábrica?

— Pretendo... Qualquer contratempo tenho a chave da fábrica, para o caso de ficar depois dos portões fecharem — disse sem perceber a surpresa estampada na face do Nara. — Além de avisar minha mãe que a situação com a agência de publicidade está resolvida, informei que não tenho hora para chegar.

— Hinata não se incomoda? — questionou o Nara, estranhando o fato de que o Uzumaki, pelo menos desde que pisara os pés na empresa, não falara da noiva e nem com a noiva. — Vocês acabaram de noivar. Não fizeram nenhum plano para essa noite?

— Desde que começamos a namorar criamos a rotina de conversar por telefone na semana e sair nos fins de semana que fico desocupado. Nesse juntaremos nossa família para falar do casamento. — Naruto deu de ombros, ainda concentrado nas informações em seu computador. — Depois que casarmos nos veremos todos os dias.

— Acostumados com essa rotina, talvez a relação de vocês entre em crise quando morarem juntos — Shikamaru alertou preocupado com o amigo. — A menos que diminua as horas que passa aqui.

— Hinata compreende a importância da empresa na minha família — Naruto retrucou despreocupado.

Chocado com a dinâmica do relacionamento de Naruto com a noiva Hinata, Shikamaru encarou o amigo e patrão a espera do riso seguido de um bem humorado "é brincadeira". Porém, Naruto continuou com os olhos azuis vidrados na tela do computador, digitando cada vez mais rápido e, praticamente, esquecendo que o Nara continuava em sua sala.

Conhecia muito pouco a noiva do Uzumaki. Hinata Hyuuga era tímida, discreta e não gostava de festas, por isso poucas vezes participava dos eventos em que Naruto comparecia em nome da Namikaze. Nos últimos anos, por conta de sua fixação com a nova linha, Naruto passara a enviar representantes em seu lugar, por isso eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam que ele tinha uma parceira. Porém, Shikamaru duvidava que o acordo do casal continuasse o mesmo depois de casados.

O sinal de "problemático" piscou na mente de Shikamaru, ao mesmo tempo que o sonoro "não é da minha conta". Esperava que, assim como no trabalho, Naruto estivesse seguro a respeito do futuro casamento.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A — Desculpem a demora, tem um motivo maior que minha falta de tempo. Como essa fic se relaciona com outra, decidi segurar os capítulos até desenvolver a reviravolta da outra, evitando spoiler da outra. É complicado, já que agora a outra tem spoiler dessa, rs. Esse é uma das características das histórias da PJ, leu uma sabe o que vai acontecer nas outras, ou tem uma base do que vai acontecer.**

**Tenho uma página no facebook – lucimoonn – pra informar sobre atualizações e dar sinal de vida, rs. Sintam-se convidados. **

**Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo. :)**

**Obrigada a todos que me enviaram reviews e mensagens, amei ler e responder cada um deles. :***

**Big beijos,**

**L. Moon**


End file.
